Got it all wrong!
by Celery Is Not For Eating
Summary: Blame the plot bunnies. It's all their fault! Anyway,I'm really not sure how this came about. So...R&R. Please be nice about all criticism...uh,and that's it really. :)


The Doctor was roaming the city of New York,looking for an old friend...well,enemy. He saw him walking down the street,the same street The Doctor had just looked down,so how in the seven systems did he miss him? He wasn't easy to miss,sticking out like a sore thumb,wearing all that velvet. The Doctor met him at his side of the crossing,stepping in front to block his way."Hm. You're taller than I remember. But that's not why I'm here Master"

The Master raised an eyebrow,looking The Doctor up and down scathingly. "Who are you? How do you know who I am? And why are you here?" The Master wasted no time,wanting to get rid of this bowtied idiot as soon as possible.

"It's me. The Doctor. Just...regenerated a few times" The Doctor was determined to stop The Master from whatever evil plan he surely had in mind.

"You're back? Oh great. So,why are you here? I'm rather busy you know,places to be and all that" why was The Doctor in his way? He hadn't done anything remotely evil on this primitive planet today. Why,he'd only got here 2 hours ago! Even for him,that wasn't enough time to manufacture something that would gain The Doctor's attention.

"You. Here. On Earth. Why do you think I'm here?" Was his enemy really that oblivious? The Doctor didn't think so,but then again...

"Well,you're here for nothing then! I haven't done anything!" The Master shoved his hand into his left pocket,toying with the object in there.

This caught The Doctor's attention,"what's in there?" he asked,nodding at the pocket.

The Master rolled his eyes,pulling out a small red box with an annoyed sigh and a "you can look,but not touch"

It was now The Doctor's turn to raise an eyebrow,"why do you have that?" he asked. He then added "and what's in it?"

The Master opened the box,revealing a small gold ring with an emerald set in the middle. "Happy now? Oh and,can I go now?" The Doctor was so shocked,he didn't even hear The Master.

That couldn't be what he thought it was. There was no way. Besides,why would he even need one of those?

"Doctor. Snap out of it. It's an engagement ring,so what?" The Master snapped impatiently,rolling his eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time.

The Doctor managed a weak "why...what...how...who?" Why did The Master have an engagement ring? What did he plan to do with it? (Although that was pretty obvious) How did this even happen? And who the hell would be crazy enough to be with him long enough that marriage seemed like a good idea?

Clicking his fingers in front of The Doctor's face,The Master answered each question with no hesitation or elaboration. "Because I want to propose to somebody. I think it is clear what my intent is. How it happened is none of your concern. And a woman who you do not need to know anything about"

The Doctor finally snapped out of his speechless state and straightened his bowtie. "I think I need to know something" he said,an air of self-importance about him.

"No you do not. My personal life-and whom I choose to share it with-is never going to be any of your business. Now,leave me alone!" The Master so desperately wanted to simply knock out The Doctor and walk away,but there were too many witnesses. Sighing with frustration,The Master decided to just push The Doctor away and get back to his TARDIS,where Abyss was waiting for him.

He did just that,but the ever persistent Doctor followed him. After a long-about an hour-walk,The Master-with Doctor in tow-finally reached his TARDIS,which was disguised as a small shop. Turning to The Doctor,he snarled "leave. Now. She doesn't know you're here. And she won't know if I've got anything to say about it."

Unfortunately,the TARDIS door swung open,revealing Abyss standing there in a oversized white oxford shirt and blue jeans. "Master! You're here!" she greeted,spinning The Master around and kissing him.

They pulled apart when The Doctor cleared his throat,one of the single most annoying things he could've done. "Who's he? And why is he here? Master,I thought tonight was going to be just you and me" Abyss pouted,casting a sidewards glance at The Doctor.

Stepping forwards,The Doctor pulled a pocket watch out of his jacket. "Please look at the watch." he instructed,holding it out in front of Abyss' eyes.

She watched with a bored and slightly annoyed expression as it swung back and forth like a pendulum.

Nothing happened,which prompted The Master to scoff and say in a disbelieving tone "what? You think I'd really go through all the trouble of hypnotising her,bribing her,telling her I love her,doing all I've done,just for...what exactly?"

The Doctor spluttered,so this might be a misunderstanding...oh no. Abyss,getting annoyed,reached out and punched The Doctor hard. He went down like a sack of bricks.

The Master turned to Abyss and whistled lowly,an appreciative smirk on his face. "Now that's why I love you" he said before bending Abyss over and kissing her. They came up and turned around,walking into the TARDIS. He held his hand out,ring box on the palm. "So,marry me?" he asked nonchalantly,as if proposing was as casual as asking about the weather.

Abyss turned,a shocked expression on her face.

"Well?" he asked again,waiting for her-hopefully positive-answer.

"I...yes! Yes Master!" Abyss squealed and hugged The Master tightly. He then slipped the ring on her finger and threw a arm over her shoulder. They walked back into the TARDIS and the last thing that was heard before it dematerialised was a high-pitched "it's so pretty! Thank you! Oh,I love you!"

(The Doctor was still out cold on the pavement. If anyone cared)


End file.
